1. Field
The present invention relates to a dome cover supporter, and more particularly, to a dome cover supporter capable of improving productivity and durability of a product and extending a life span thereof by preventing the pressing plate of roof panel from protruding upwardly by supporting a dome cover used in a storage tank, achieving resistance against a load by decreasing surface roughness, and extending a life span by preventing gaskets from being exposed to ultraviolet rays.
2. Description of Background Art
A dome cover is used for covering a storage tank storing a product, such as crude oil or oil, or a storage tank having sealing property and chemical resistance. In order to install the dome cover on an upper surface of the storage tank, a dome cover supporter capable of supporting the dome cover in a vertical direction is required.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a coupling state of a dome cover supporter 10 in the related art.
As illustrated, in the dome cover supporter 10 in the related art, a supporter main body 11 and a pressing plate 17 are vertically positioned, and end portions of roof panels (A) are inserted there between.
In this case, an upper surface of an oblique bar 13 supports a lower end surface of the roof panel A to stably support the roof panel A by using a lever principle.
However, in the dome cover supporter 10 in the related art, when a worker inserts a screw 15 in order to couple the supporter main body 11 and the pressing plate 17, the worker needs to ascend on the roof panel A for in order to perform the task.
In this case, when a load P corresponding to weight of the worker is applied to the roof panel A, is contact area between the oblique bar 13 and the roof panel A is narrow, such that there is a problem in that the roof panel A is bent as indicated by a dotted line.
When the bent state is maintained for a long time, there is a problem in that a gap is generated between the pressing plate 17 and the roof panel A because bending distortion is generated in the roof panel A itself, corrosion is generated because rainwater is permeated into the generated gap, and durability of the roof panel A itself deteriorates.
When the load P is applied, the oblique bar 13 is in first contact with the root panel A, so that a phenomenon in which stress is concentrated to a contact region, thereby causing a vulnerable structure in which a crack is generated inside the oblique bar 13 according to a case.